projectgrimmwoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Drake
"My father once taught me that a single person, if he or she set their mind to it, if they fought for what they believed in with everything they could, could change the world. Well, take a look around you. We're MORE than one person! We're many! Our origins may differ and our personalities clash, but we all fight for the same reason--we all hold onto a small glimmer of hope, deep within the core of our beings!" Arthur Drake (in his previous life known as Artorius Pendragon) is the rightful King of Camelot, and one of the main protagonists of Grimmwoods: The World of Fantasy. He is the reincarnation of the legendary figure known as King Arthur, the ruler of Camelot who ushered forth the First Golden Age, and led the first - and greatest - iteration of the Knights of the Round Table. In the world of Grimmwoods, many consider the death of Artorius to have been a key event in the end of the Golden Age. Centuries later, Artorius was reincarnated as Arthur Drake: a British-born orphan, adopted into the Drake family. Reared by his adoptive father Richard until his tragic death at sea, Arthur is a young man of a strong moral center; refusing to sit by idly and let others abuse their power to hurt other individuals, regardless of whether doing the right thing may put himself in danger. Chosen due to his nature as a Reincarnate, and one of a man hailed as among Grimmwoods' greatest heroes, Arthur was summoned from his home to the mystical land of fairy tales to fight alongside other young adults with clashing personalities, as well as denizens of the fantastical world that they had only known before as stories and legends, to fight off the rising threat of Queen Gwendolyn White and her alliance. Background Personality Physical Appearance Relationships = Abilities Reincarnate (Artorius Pendragon) Physicality Faerie Blessings Son of the Lake In both his past life and present incarnation, Arthur has always been a favourite of Nimue, the Lady of the Lake and fairy of Avalon. Subsequently, he always innately possessed the innate ability of the Son of the Lake. No matter how many fathoms deep it may be, water is an obstacle that can never truly stop Arthur on its own: he can walk across its surface with an unaltered equilibrium, his innate ability to swim is beyond that of any normal human, he is immune to the crushing effects of water pressure and, even if falling from immense heights into a large body of water, he would not end up flattened. Despite this, however, it does not protect him from DENIZENS of the water; therefore, it is unadvised that he, say, attempt to run across an ocean, as fatigue would inevitably settle in and he'd more likely pass out, sinking into the depths. Arthur first subconsciously used this blessing in Volume I, surviving his fall into the great Lake of Camelot through it to receive an audience with Nimue; however, he first truly recognised it as an ability of his own and not just the will of the Lady during the events of Volume II in Nottingham, wherein he engaged in an epic sword duel with Constantine atop a river. Skills Swordsmanship Unarmed Combat Shieldsmanship Knife-Fighting Spear-Fighting Intelligence Equipment Armor and Tunic Excalibur Main article: Excalibur Pridwen History Abilities Carnwennan History Abilities Clogynrhith History Abilities Rhongomyniad History Abilities Scabbard of Excalibur History Abilities Part I Part II Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes Gallery Arthur by AoiTorix.png Commissin brave king shishio done by kircorn-dbe7z5k.png Arthur by tohokari steel-daknm0p.jpg Grimmwood by iesnoth-db1r2a9.jpg All credit, and gratitude, to the artwork featured on this page goes to the talented artists and illustrators: [[AoiTorix|'AoiTorix']], [[KirCorn|'KirCorn']], DrCrafty, and [[iesnoth|'iesnoth']].Category:Characters Category:Reincarnates Category:Kings Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Other-Worlders Category:Heroes